Family
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Spoiler Warning An Omi centered ficlet. Omi's given an assignment from school: to write an essay on his family. Which family will he chose? The family that forgot him or the family he has now? Please read and review!


Well, my first Weiss Kreuz fic. I hope you like it. I hope I got everybody in character.  
  
This is very Omi centered and does contain spoilers from (about) episode eight until the end of the series. As I haven't seen the OAV yet (I just finished watching the series at twelve-thirty this morning), I'm sure that there aren't any spoilers there.  
  
I don't own Weiss. I really wish I did though!  
  
This really isn't as angst-y as it would seem...  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Only the wisest and the stupidest of men never change." Confucius  
  
"Family"  
  
~~  
  
The chibi bishonen of Koneko no Sumu Ie grumbled as he walked into the flower shop. Ken and Yohji both turned to Omi and stared at him.  
  
"Stupid assignment..." Omi growled to himself.  
  
Both Ken and Yohji turned to each other at this very un-Omi-like statement. Ken was the one who found his voice first. "Omi, what's wrong?"  
  
Omi glared at Ken before realizing what he was doing. He glared at the floor instead. "It's an assignment from school. We're supposed to write a short essay on our families. The teacher wants to get to know us better. I can just imagine what the response would be if I told the truth."   
  
"Omittchi, just make something up. Say you have a loving mother, a great father, and an annoying little brother." Yohji said.  
  
Omi shook his head. "Everybody at school knows that you're my guardians. I guess that makes you my family."  
  
As Omi walked up the stairs, he never noticed the small smiles playing on Ken and Yohji's faces at being called Omi's 'family'.   
  
~~  
  
Omi threw the paper he had been working on in the trash. He laughed bitterly to himself. "Everyone at school will be writing happy essays on how his or her sister is a ballerina, his or her mother is a stay at home mom who always has dinner on the table at six o'clock sharp, and how his or her father always sets fifteen minutes aside in his schedule so that he can hear how each of his children's day went. What do I have?"   
  
Omi sighed as he looked at the blank piece of paper. He needed to vent. He needed to explain how he felt to someone. He picked up the pen again and began to write. After four hours, and ignoring the other members of Weiss as they tried to get him to get out of his room, he felt slightly calmer. He had two pieces of paper in front of him. One would be turned into school on Monday and the other would be burned. He chose the one that would be burned first and read it aloud. "Everyone knows me as Tsukyono Omi, but my real name is Takatori Mamoru. My father is..." At this point, he scratched out is and wrote was above it. "...was Takatori Reiji. I was kidnapped when I was around seven years old. My father never paid the ransom for me to be released. My 'guardian', Fujimiya Ran, killed my father.   
  
"As for how I was rescued from my kidnappers, my uncle, Takatori Shuichi, rescued me. He then spent the next decade of my life teaching me how to hack into computer systems, hit an apple from a kilometer in the dark using only my eyesight and one dart, and, most importantly, how to kill. He gave me the name Omi as I had amnesia and I didn't know who I was. Shuichi was killed by his brother, Reiji. They died on the same day.  
  
"As for my mother, I have little information on her. I read somewhere that her name was Kikuno and she committed suicide soon after my kidnapping.  
  
"I had two older brothers, Takatori Hirofumi and Takatori Masafumi. I killed them both. Hirofumi was the eldest. He liked to hunt humans. He also had me kidnapped. Masafumi liked to experiment. He had hopes of becoming immortal. To try and escape death, he took some chemical compound that turned him into a monster.  
  
"I also had a half-sister name Sasaki Oka. We had just found out we were brother and sister when she was shot. She died in my arms."  
  
Omi looked over his essay and laughed bitterly. "I highly doubt that anyone's family is as messed up as mine." He yawned slightly and listened to his stomach rumble. Reading over the second essay could wait until he had something to eat.   
  
Omi grabbed the Takatori essay. It was going to meet a sudden death over the stove.   
  
~~  
  
Ken was only one standing in the kitchen when Omi came downstairs. He offered the chibi blond a small smile. "How's the essay going?"  
  
Omi opened the refrigerator, frowning at the lack of edible food in it. "I finished both of them. I just need to revise the one I'm actually turning in."   
  
Ken fought the urge to raise an eyebrow as Yohji and Aya entered the little kitchen with bags of food. Omi's eyes lit up as he caught sight of real food.   
  
"Hey, Omittchi, how's the essay going?" Yohji asked.  
  
"It's fine."   
  
Aya looked at Omi and saw the paper in the hand. "What are you going to do with the paper?"  
  
Omi looked at the paper and gave it a bitter smile. "Burn it."   
  
Ken looked at Omi, his eyes worried. "Are you okay, Omi? Burning something really isn't your style. I'd expect something like that from Yohji, but not from you."   
  
Yohji ignored the insult aimed at him. "I have to agree with Kenken. That isn't something you'd do."  
  
"I just want to burn this paper. Maybe if I do that, the names on this paper will disappear from my memory." Omi said, looking down at his feet, squeezing the paper in his hand.   
  
Ken walked over to the younger boy and tried to take the paper from his hand, but the blond assassin wasn't letting go. He grabbed what was sitting on top of the one grocery bag and made a dash back upstairs. His three teammates stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Yohji's eyes were sad. "Poor kid. No one should have to go through what he's gone through."  
  
Ken nodded, his heart going out to the chibi assassin.  
  
~~  
  
Back in the quiet of his room, Omi looked at what he took from the grocery bag: a bag of apples. Deciding it was better than nothing; Omi sat down with an apple and picked up his other essay. "My family isn't typical. I don't have a mother or a father, and I have no siblings to pick on, but I have three guardians who care about me.  
  
"The oldest of my guardians is Kudou Yohji. He's a bit of a playboy and he smokes too much for his own good, but his heart is in the right place. If you ever need romance advice, don't go to him, though. He'll flirt with anyone thing over the age of eighteen and tell you to do the same thing. He used to be a private detective, but he lost his partner and he has never been the same. All the same, he's good for a laugh every now and then, even if he is a bit lazy.  
  
"After Yohji, there's Fujimiya Ran, but we call him Aya. He loves to read and doesn't really talk that much. He just glares at everybody. His younger sister is in the hospital, and he goes almost every day to see her. He's really devoted to her.  
  
"Then there's Hidaka Ken. He used to be a major soccer player, but his friend betrayed him. Now he's a soccer coach for kids on the side. He really loves soccer. He smiles a lot and is the person you can always go to for advice.  
  
"My family is anything but typical, but I wouldn't trade any of them in for world."   
  
Omi sighed as he laid down his pencil. He rubbed his eyes gently, and looked at the other essay he had written. The one about his real family. He sighed at it. He wasn't sure if he should burn it or just throw it out. Burning it would give him a certain feeling of happiness, but on the other hand...  
  
"Omi, may we come in?" Ken's quiet voice startled him. He turned and saw Ken, Yohji, and Aya standing in the doorway.   
  
Omi smiled softly at them and nodded.   
  
Aya sat down on Omi's bed and looked at the blonde. "Which essay are you turning in?"  
  
Omi looked at them, and smiled. "The one on my family."  
  
Ken looked confused. "You're turning in the essay on the Takatori's?"  
  
Omi shook his head as he ripped the Takatori essay into little pieces. He opened the window slightly and threw the essay out of it. "No, of course not. You're my family."   
  
~~  
  
Please review! Please, please, please!  
  
Out of pure curiosity, did anyone else feel like burning that outfit Omi wore during the second half of Weiss? And am I the only person who is terrified by the second ending song, "It's Too Late"?  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
  
Moonfairy2000 


End file.
